Make a Vampire
by Phunny08
Summary: Tugas akhir Wonwoo untuk membuat vampir berakhir dengan Mingyu yang menjadi tumbal/Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie/Gyuwon/1S


Title : Make a Vampire

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Rating : T

Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Mingyu melirik ke samping. Di sana masih kosong, sama seperti ketika dia terakhir kali menoleh. Seharusnya di sampingnya sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk ataupun tidur dengan wajah datarnya.

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Argh.. kemana kau sebenarnya?"

Dan setelah itu sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam kepalanya. Pemuda tampan yang kini berada di tingkat akhir _Pledis_ _Wizard High School_ itu meringis kesakitan, dia mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Tuan Mingyu, perhatikan pelajaran saya atau Anda saya keluarkan dari kelas. Mengerti?"

Dengan takut-takut Mingyu mengangguk. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak sengaja berteriak ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

 _'Seharusnya aku ingat jika yang berdiri di depan kelas adalah guru paling_ killer _di sekolah.'_

"Tuan Mingyu, apa yang Anda katakan tadi? Anda benar-benar ingin saya keluarkan?"

Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Haish.. kurasa aku harus mengingat jika ini adalah pelajaran membaca pikiran," gumamnya pelan.

.

 **Make a Vampire**

 **Meanie**

.

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu Wonwoo berkutat dengan cairan-cairan aneh dalam berbagai warna di hadapannya itu. Dia menuangkan cairan berwarna biru ke dalam sebuah wadah kemudian mencampurkannya dengan cairan berwarna hijau dan merah.

DUARRR~

"Uhuukkk.. uhhuukk.. Aish, aku gagal lagi," gerutunya kesal.

Wonwoo melemparkan botol yang dibawanya ke dinding hingga botol yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berurusan dengan cairan aneh seperti itu memang bukan keahliannya. Dia merasa kesal dengan Miss Han, wali kelasnya.

"Bukankah aku murid kesayangan Miss Han? Tapi kenapa dia tega sekali menyiksaku dengan memberiku tugas akhir seperti ini? Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau aku jadikan kelinci percobaan?" Hampir saja Wonwoo berteriak mengeluarkan kekesalannya jika dia tidak ingat ini masih di lingkungan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar dari luar. Wonwoo menoleh. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan penampilan yang sudah tak berbentuk dan juga napas yang terengah.

"Yah! Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini? Aku menunggumu dari tadi," hardik pemuda tampan itu yang tak lain adalah Mingyu, teman sebangku Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan intens, dia perlahan mendekat ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. Mingyu yang merasa ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres mundur secara perlahan. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat senyum miring yang tercetak di bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu berbalik hendak kabur dari sana, tapi sayangnya Wonwoo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Mingyu, bukankah kau sahabat baikku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada suara yang dibuat semanis-manisnya.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kau menyayangi sahabatmu ini kan? Dan kau tidak ingin membuat sahabatmu ini kesusahan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu masih mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku kan?"

Kali ini Mingyu agak ragu untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Tetapi ketika melihat tatapan membunuh teman sebangkunya itu, terpaksa dia mengangguk.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku, ya?"

Dan ini yang ditakutkan Mingyu. Dia sangat tau jika Wonwoo sangat payah jika berurusan dengan cairan-cairan itu. Dan dengan cepat dia menggeleng.

Lagi. Tatapan membunuh itu membuat Mingyu tak bisa menolaknya. "Ba-baiklah. A-apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya menawarkan diri –pada akhirnya-.

Wonwoo berbinar mendengar tawaran dari Mingyu. "Bantu aku membuat _vampire_."

"APA? Untuk apa _hyung_ ingin membuat makhluk seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada tak santainya.

Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut, ekspresinya jika sedang kesal. "Miss Han memberiku tugas akhir untuk membuat makhluk bernama _vampire._ "

"Hah? _Hyung_ sudah mendapatkan tugas akhir? Kenapa aku belum?" Tanya Mingyu yang merasa tidak terima. Karena menurutnya dia lebih pintar dan menguasai lebih banyak ilmu dibandingkan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada Miss Han. Kumohon bantu aku. Kau sangat ahli dalam hal-hal seperti itu kan? Kau juga pernah membuat _vampire_ kan?"

Mingyu mendesah frustasi. Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas Wonwoo, tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang pusing. "Oke, aku tau aku ahli hampir dalam segala hal termasuk dengan cairan-cairan itu, tapi.."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, sifat percaya diri milik sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat tinggi.

".. apa _hyung_ tidak ingat ketika terakhir kali Miss Han juga memberiku tugas yang sama denganmu sekarang?" tanya Mingyu tidak yakin.

Wonwoo mencoba mengingatnya. Ah, itu. Wonwoo meringis ketika mengingat makhluk peralihan antara manusia dan nyamuk yang dibuat sahabatnya itu. Sungguh mengerikan. Dan berakhir dengan teriakan ketakutan oleh seluruh murid di sekolah.

"Kau benar. Itu sangat mengerikan. Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas akhirku?"

"Kenapa tidak _hyung_ tanyakan saja guru kesayanganmu yang memberi tugas ini?" Tanya Mingyu memberi masukan –mungkin-.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak. Dia bahkan hampir mengubahku menjadi manusia serigala ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya," jawab Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Tapi bahkan aku sudah lupa caranya. Oh, ayolah. Seharusnya _hyung_ bisa melakukannya sendiri. _Hyung_ bahkan lebih pintar dariku."

"Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin minta bantuanmu jika aku bisa mengerjakannya sendirian, bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa meminta bantuan pada orang yang _hyung_ anggap bodoh, _hyung_ gila?" Balas Mingyu yang tak terima dikatakan bodoh. Oke, Mingyu akui jika kemampuan Wonwoo memang di atasnya, tapi bukan berarti teman sebangkunya itu bisa mengatainya bodoh.

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Dia melemparkan cairan berwarna hitam yang ada di sampingnya pada Mingyu. "Kau memang bodoh, kenapa? Kau tidak terima?"

Mingyu menatap miris pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Untunglah dia tadi sempat menghindar dari sana. Jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi. "Kalau begitu _hyung_ lebih bodoh karena minta tolong pada orang bodoh," balasnya kesal sambil melempar sebuah buku mantra pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghindar, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada Mingyu. "Matilah kau, bodoh."

Mingyu kelabakan, dia tidak mampu melawan kekuatan Wonwoo. Dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dan mengayunkannya sambil membaca sebuah mantera.

Poof~ keluarlah peri kecil yang membawa sebuah piring berisi _cheesecake_ di tangannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau yang keluar?" Protes Mingyu yang tidak terima.

Peri kecil itu melihat sekelilingnya dan mengernyit heran, dia lantas menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang tadi berteriak kepadanya. "Yah! Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, bodoh? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menikmati makananku, hah?"

"Ck, siapa yang memanggilmu? Aku hanya meminta sesuatu atau seseorang datang menolongku dari orang gila di sana."

"Lain kali perbaiki dulu manteramu itu, bodoh. Aku tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti tidur cantikku juga terganggu karena masalahmu dan pacarmu itu."

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!" Teriak Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan sambil menatap nyalang peri kecil itu.

Peri kecil itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus pergi, _bye_." Peri kecil itupun menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang saling bertukar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Apa? _Hyung_ suka padaku? Kenapa menatapku terus?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian keluarlah seorang –seekor- manusia rubah di sana.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ , bagaimana menurutmu jika _hyung_ menolongku menghabisi orang bodoh itu," ujar Wonwoo pada manusia rubah yang dipanggilnya Seungcheol itu.

"Hmm.. tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Mingyu melotot mendengarnya. Dia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi, tapi dia tidak mau yang dilakukannya menjadi sia-sia seperti tadi.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! _Hyung_ tidak benar-benar ingin menghabisiku kan?"

Wonwoo hanya meniup kuku jarinya seolah tak peduli. Mingyu ingin segera lari dari sana ketika dilihatnya Seungcheol sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ok, menurut Mingyu teman satu bangkunya itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"Yah! _Hyung_ sahabatku kan? Kenapa _hyung_ tega sekali melakukan ini padaku? Yah! Jeon Wonwoo," teriak Mingyu yang sudah sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Seungcheol mengeluarkan taringnya yang panjang dan tajam itu.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , kumohon. Aku akan membantumu membuat _vampire_ itu."

"Tunggu. _Vampire_? Untuk apa kau membuat makhluk seperti itu?" Tanya Seungcheol yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo balik menatap Seungcheol "Miss Han menyuruhku membuat _vampire_."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Seungcheol mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna kuning cerah dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Dari mana _hyung_ mendapatkan ini?"

"Profesor Yoon tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Dia langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Seungcheol. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau benar-benar mengerti keponakanmu ini."

"Haha.. tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Profesor cantik itu, _bye_." Dan Seungcheol pun menghilang dari sana.

Mingyu bernapas lega. " _Hyung_ sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi kan sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku belum menemukan kelinci percobaanku."

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menggunakan nyamuk saja?" Mingyu memberikan saran.

"Kau gila?"

"Aku hanya memberi saran. Bukankah _vampire_ hampir sama dengan nyamuk? Mereka sama-sama menghisap darah."

"Benar juga ya? Tapi Miss Han menyuruhku untuk menggunakan manusia."

Wonwoo kembali berpikir. Dia kemudian melirik Mingyu yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu masuk itu. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Mingyu yang merasakan hawa tidak enak segera melihat ke arah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Yah! Kenapa _hyung_ menatapku seperti itu? Jangan bilang _hyung_... Yah! Kubunuh kau, Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

 **FIN**

.

Hai.. aku bawa ff one shoot lagi. Ending nya gantung ya? Meanie nya juga ga ada romancenya. Untuk ff ini aku menerima permintaan squel, ya itupun klo ada yang minta. Klo memang ini kurang menarik pembaca ya udah ini bener-bener end. Aku ga maksa kok.

See you next fic~


End file.
